Generally, a cream-type cosmetic container storing high viscosity cream therein is configured to prevent contents held in the cosmetic container from coming into contact with the air. Such a vacuum-type cosmetic container was disclosed in Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-0311503, which was previously filed by the same applicant as the invention and then was registered.
The container in accordance with the cited document includes a container part storing contents therein, and a dispenser coupled to an upper end of the container part. The dispenser includes a cylinder that has on a lower end thereof a suction hole and is coupled to the upper end of the container part, a valve body that is provided in the suction hole of the cylinder, a button that has on an upper end thereof a plate part enlarged to cover a top of the container part and is provided in the cylinder to facilitate repetitive pumping operations, and a piston that is provided between an inner wall of the cylinder and a lower end of the button. Here, a slide hole is vertically formed in a central portion of the button, an upper end of the valve body extends upwards to be slidably inserted into the slide hole of the button, and a cover member is coupled to the upper end of the valve body to cover the slide hole of the button. Thus, if the button is pressed down, the button moves downward along an outer circumference of the valve body, so that a gap is created between the cover member and the button, and contents are discharged through the gap to be collected on the plate part of the button.
However, the container in accordance with the cited document configured as described above is problematic in that the dispenser including the cylinder that has on the lower end thereof the suction hole is coupled to an upper portion of the container part to discharge contents out from the container part, so that a pumping operation is performed through the dispenser of a complicated structure, and thereby an assembling time period for installing the dispenser is increased, and in addition, manufacturing costs are inevitably increased.